Gdzie Riko nie może, tam Tetsu pośle
by Selassia
Summary: Seria miniaturek i innych przestępstw do Kurokocchiego i jego radosnej gromadki przyjaciół. Bo pomysły biorą się tylko z dwóch miejsc: jedne z głowy, reszta 'z dupy'. Zapraszam do zapoznania się z tymi, z tego drugiego miejsca. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. (Rating T, tak na wszelki wypadek, bo kto wie, co mój chory umysł jeszcze stworzy?]
1. Strajku nie będzie

Miniaturka pisana pod wpływem wiadomości o kolejnych strajkach. Gdzie? Wszędzie. Niestety.

Nie wyszła tak, jak tego pragnęłam, ale pod wpływem gróźb i próźb ze strony _Pewnej Osóbki_ postanowiłam wrzucić, tym samym rozpoczynając serię niepowiązanych ze sobą miniaturek i innego dziadostwa. ;D

Za błędy przepraszam, bo jak zwykle -

Niebetowane.

Enjoy!

* * *

Do uszu Riko dotarł nieludzki wrzask zwiastujący zamęt. Tknięta dziwnym przeczuciem ruszyła, powoli, spokojnie.

Dotarcie na miejsce nie zajęło jej sporo czasu, za to przyswojenie tego, co zobaczyła – przeciwnie. Pierwszy skład koszykarskiego klubu liceum Seirin obozował przed salą treningową, wykrzykując prośby i groźby w stronę drzwi.

Zamkniętych drzwi.

Zamkniętych drzwi, do Sali treningowej, dodajmy.

Odzyskawszy rezon, rzuciła, jak najspokojniej tylko potrafiła, do przechodzącego obok Izukiego, a może raczej w przestrzeń:

\- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, co tu się dzieje? – postanowiła na razie nie dodawać, powtarzanego przez stojącego obok Hyugę, 'do jasnej cholery' i 'idioci'. 'Na razie.' przysięgła w myślach. 'Tylko na razie'. Całą drużynę przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Głos Aidy zwiastował apokalipsę.

Nim posiadacz sokolego oka zdążył się choćby zająknąć na temat obecnej sytuacji, zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegły krzyki.

\- Straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je-my!

Kagami pocierał kark ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- My też chcemy sobie pograć! – przez krzyki przedarł się stanowczy głos Fukudy.

\- Taaaaaaak! Dla tego: straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je-my!

Żyłka na skroni Riko niebezpiecznie pulsowała, powieka drgała w nerwowym tiku. Teppei próbował negocjacji, jednak był skutecznie zagłuszany przez strajkujących.

\- Teraz wy siedźcie sobie na ławce rezerwowych! – krzyczał, tym razem, Kawahara.

Hyuga bezskutecznie wyzywał wszystkich od idiotów, grożąc przy okazji na różne sposoby. Mitobe milczał.

\- Taaaaaak! – chór głosów wznowił 'strajkową mantrę'.

Izuki, spojrzawszy na trenerkę, w myślach odliczał sekundy do wybuchu. Przezornie odsunął się od epicentrum.

\- Koniec z waszym terrorem! – zawtórowały głosy reszty 'ławki rezerwowych'. - Straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je-my!

Na zewnątrz Sali nastał cisza, zakłócana jedynie odgłosami buntu wewnątrz niej.

\- Ktoś w ogóle widział Tetsu? – zapytał nieśmiało Kagami, zezując na Riko.

\- Straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je-my! Straj-ku-je…

W tym samym momencie krzyki w Sali ustały na ułamek sekundy, tylko po to by zmienić się w jęki bólu i rozpaczy. Po chwili drzwi się otworzył i stanął w nich Kuroko, jak zwykle z bezwyrazowym wyrazem twarzy, rozmasowując rękę.

Po podłodze walały się resztki czegoś, co jeszcze nie tak dawno można było nazwać Ławką Rezerwowych.

\- Domo. – skinął głową witając oniemiałych senpaiów. - Strajku nie będzie.


	2. Co się stało z naszą paczką?

W życiu każdego człowieka przychodzi moment, w którym ma ochotę posłuchać czegoś poważniejszego, na wyższym poziomie niż to, co zwykle leci w radio. W moim przypadku padło na Kaczmarskiego. Bo tak. Bo dawno go nie słuchałam. Bo mogę. Bo lubię. *niepotrzebne skreślić* A to zaowocowało popełnieniem tej zbrodni, którą możecie przeczytać poniżej.

Chęć umieszczenia naszej gromadki w realiach wojny/stanu wojennego/międzywojennego *niepotrzebne skreślić* jakoś za bardzo do mnie przemawiała, wraz ze słowami piosenki 'Nasza Klasa'. Popełnione z egoistycznych pobudek.

Melancholijnie.

Komentarze mile widziane.

Niebetowane.

Enjoy.

* * *

Deszcz bębnił o szyby, wygrywając na nich cichą, spokojną melodię, wprawiając Tetsuyę w melancholię. Usiadł w miękkim, choć mocno zużytym fotelu, przy niewielkiej stojącej lampie, dającej ciepłe światło. Na kolanach trzymał drewnianą kasetkę, wypełnioną po brzegi różnymi kopertami i zdjęciami. Gładził delikatnie, jakby z rozrzewnieniem, jej rzeźbione boki.

Sięgnął po pierwszą kopertę, delikatnym ruchem wyciągając jej zawartość.

'_Co się stało z naszą paczką?_' pytał Teppei w Tel-Awiwie '_Ciężko sprostać takim czasom, ciężko w ogóle żyć uczciwie_'  
_Co się stało z naszą paczką?_ Kuroko przymknął oczy zastanawiając się chwilę, starając się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły. Co mu wtedy odpisał?

_Ah, tak…_

_'__Aomine, w Szwecji, w porno-klubie, pisze: dobrze mi tu płacą za to, co i tak wszak lubię'_  
_...za to, co i tak wszak lubię…_ Pokręcił siwiejącą głową. Nie dziwił się, ubolewał, ale nie dziwił. Wtedy też tak było.

Przypominał sobie swoją własną odpowiedź na to krótkie pytanie, które tak wiele lat temu zadał mu w liście Teppei, krok po kroku, słowo po słowie.  
'_Alex z Himuro są w Kanadzie, bo tam mają perspektywy, Taiga w Stanach sobie radzi, Kise do Paryża przywykł. Riko z Hyuugą ledwie przędą - w maju będzie trzeci bachor. Próżno skarżą się urzędom, że też chcieliby na zachód'_  
_...że też chcieliby na zachód…_ Tak. Tetsuya wiedział, że to tam znów żyje się najlepiej. Była wojna. Ale ona była tutaj, nie tam. Nie w Europie, nie w Stanach. Ona była tylko tutaj. Aż tutaj.  
_'__Za to Momoi jest w Madrycie i wychodzi za Hiszpana'_ Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie radosnego głosu dziewczyny, dobiegającego ze słuchawki telefonu, kiedy go o tym informowała. Była taka szczęśliwa.

Kuroko momentalnie posmutniał, przypominając sobie dalszą część jego listu. Pamiętał jak wyprany z emocji, bardziej niż zwykle, bo on, wbrew pozorom, na co dzień był pełen emocji, różnych, często sprzecznych, ale emocji, a wtedy nie, wtedy był pusty, nie czuł niczego, nie myślał, wtedy po raz pierwszy nie myślał nad tym, czy informując Kiyoshiego w ten sposób, o takich rzeczach, nie sprawi mu przykrości. Wtedy po prostu pisał, ze szklanym wzrokiem wbitym w jasny papier, nie widząc co pisze, nie widząc nic.  
_'__Kasamatsu w grudniu stracił życie, gdy chodzili po mieszkaniach. Midorima, ten co zawiść budził, że go każda fala niesie, jest chirurgiem - leczy ludzi, ale kochanek mu się powiesił'_  
_...ale kochanek mu się powiesił…_ Pamiętał pogrzeb Takao. Pamiętał ten piękny, słoneczny dzień, pamiętał bezchmurne, szmaragdowe, niemal roześmiane niebo. Radosne. Takie, jaki był chowany właśnie mężczyzna.  
Kuroko wciągnął głębiej powietrze. Przełknął ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło. Przymknięte powieki zadrżały. Mimo tylu lat, wciąż wszystko pamiętał. Tak dokładnie._Zbyt_ dokładnie.  
_'__Murasakibara i Koganei siedzą za odmowę, bo nie strzelali do Mitobe. Napisałem Ci ich historię i to już jest klasa cała'_  
Pamiętał, że chciał wtedy zakończyć list, już miał zakończyć standardową formułą, życząc mu udanego dnia, jednak wtedy jego wzrok padł na zdjęcie, jeszcze z czasów Gimnazjum. Z ociąganiem, drżącą ręką dopisł: _'__Jeszcze Akashi - fizyk w Moskwie, dziś nagrody różne zbiera. Jeździ kiedy chce do Tokio, był przyjęty przez premiera'_  
_...był przyjęty przez premiera…_ Ten dzień też pamiętał. Wystawna kolacja w dawnej rezydencji Akashich. Dziś stoi pusta. Zniszczona. Bombardowaniem. Czasem. Zapomnieniem.

Zakończył list inaczej niż zwykle. Dziś wydało mu się to zbyt osobiste, ale wtedy o to nie dbał. Wtedy dał się ponieść emocjom. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że żałuje. Czasem tylko zastanawiał się, jak Teppei zareagował na taką wylewność z jego strony.  
_'__Odnalazłem paczkę całą na wygnaniu, w kraju, w grobie… Ale coś się pozmieniało: każdy sobie żywot skrobie. Odnalazłem całą paczkę wyrośniętą i dojrzałą. Rozdrapałem młodość naszą, lecz za bardzo nie bolało…_'  
_...lecz za bardzo nie bolało…_ nie było to kłamstwo. Nie była to też prawda. Złoty półśrodek. Gorycz ścisnęła mu gardło. List z pytaniem Kiyoshiego, ten list, który zmusił go do wspominania już dawno leżał na miękkim dywanie. Delikatna ręka, napiętnowana przez czas różnymi bliznami i zmarszczkami, powróciła do machinalnego gładzenia ścianek drewnianej kasetki.  
_'__Już nie chłopcy, lecz mężczyźni. Już kobiety, nie dziewczyny. Młodość szybko się zabliźni, nie ma w tym niczyjej winy. Wszyscy są odpowiedzialni, wszyscy mają w życiu cele. Wszyscy w miarę są normalni, ale przecież to niewiele._

_Nie wiem sam, co mi się marzy, jaka z gwiazd nade mną świeci, gdy wśród tych nieobcych twarzy szukam ciągle twarzy dzieci. Czemu wciąż przez ramię zerkam, choć nie woła nikt: Hej, Tetsu!  
Że ktoś ze mną zagra w kosza, lub przynajmniej w chowanego…'_  
_...lub przynajmniej w chowanego_… wykrzywił wargi w pełnej goryczy parodii uśmiechu.  
_'__Własne pędy, własne liście zapuszczamy każdy sobie. I korzenie, oczywiście, na wygnaniu, w kraju, w grobie. W dół, na boki, wzwyż, ku słońcu, na stracenie, w prawo, w lewo  
Kto pamięta, że to w końcu jedno i to samo drzewo...'_

Pamiętał jak składał rozedrgany podpis, jak trzęsącą się dłonią wkładał kartkę do koperty, jak po sekundzie, dosłownie sekundzie zawahania, ją zakleił, jak naklejał znaczki, pisał adres, szedł na pocztę, unikając patrolu, nie dlatego, że miał coś do ukrycia, lecz z prostego strachu, że będą w złym nastroju, że nie zdoła przez to wysłać listu, pamiętał jak szedł, modląc się, by nie doszło do bombardowania, jak Sakurai na poczcie przyjął jego list z lekkim uśmiechem. Pamiętał, jak głupio się poczuł, że zapomniał o nim napisać, jak poprzysiągł sobie napisać o nim w następnym liście. Liście, którego nigdy nie wysłał, nigdy nie napisał…

Pamiętał też, jak czekał na odpowiedź, która nigdy nie nadeszła. Nadal czekał.

Starszy mężczyzna siedział w miękkim, choć mocno zużytym fotelu, przy niewielkiej stojącej lampie, dającej ciepłe światło. Na kolanach trzymał drewnianą kasetkę wypełnioną po brzegi różnymi kopertami i zdjęciami. Gładził delikatnie, jakby z rozrzewnieniem, jej rzeźbione boki. Na podłodze, tuż koło nogi fotela leżała koperta, a kawałek dalej kartka, zapisana starannym, choć szerokim pismem. Deszcz bębnił o szyby, wygrywając na nich cichą, spokojną melodię, wprawiającą cały świat w melancholię.


End file.
